An Angel's Touch
by applezaira
Summary: Crona and Maka find themselves a year into their relationship and the day is to celebrate their love for one each other. As Maka plans the perfect night of romance, Crona is left to wonder about her plans and looks to Soul for advice on what is going on.
1. Crona's Intrigue

A soft breeze that blew in from the open window rustled Maka's golden strands who nestled into the arms of a lanky teenage boy. He looked through his lavender bangs staring at her content smile while looking out into the sleepy setting sun. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm comfortingly, a smile at his lips hardly believing that he was even there with her.

Maka looked up at him with a peculiar face, one of happiness and a tinge of apprehension. "Do you know what tomorrow is, Crona?" she asked in a soft voice.

Crona looked at her, his smile grew knowing very well what she was referring to. He kept track of everyday, cherished them even, since the day she said yes to being his girlfriend. He gave a small nod. "It'll be our one year anniversary," he said happily, like a child answering correctly to a teacher's question.

She knew he wouldn't have forgotten. "That's right. And I have something special in mind for it."

Something special? "Wh-what more could you give me, Maka," he quietly said as he tightened his grip around her, "I already have you."

Maka smiled, a blush forming. His honest words always affected her so strongly. "It's something that two people do when they love each other," Maka wistfully said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his cheek.

"Like, when we kiss?" He liked when they kissed, how her lips were warm and soft to the touch. His mind was dizzy with the urge to feel her lips against his.

Maka shifted her position on the couch to face him. Her hand slid behind his head, tangling her fingers through his silky hair. She felt his heartbeat quicken as she pulled him closer to her. She stared at him for a moment, taking in the information of how his puppy like eyes widened and his lips parted in excitement. She locked her lips with his, holding him in for a deep kiss.

Crona was shocked at first, the feeling of her lips always surprised him in the nicest of ways. Even though he dreamt of their kisses every night, each time they had one it felt like the first. He relaxed into her, wrapping his other arm around her as well, rubbing her back softly as she petted the hair on the back of his head.

A few moments passed before they pulled away slightly panting. Crona blushed as heat ran through his body, and more so in his lower regions. Maka held onto him, staring at his cute reaction as he whimpered with need. "I love you, Crona," she sighed contently.

"I-I love you too, Maka," he stuttered. The sun had gone to bed, and the moon had risen with a grin. Maka sat up, Crona followed her example. "I guess it's time to go to bed," she yawned, "Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day." He smiled at her as she stood up and gave a peck on his forehead. "Sweet dreams Crona," she said as she retreated to her room.

Crona's eyes followed her as her hips swayed and her hair lightly bounced on her shoulders. He then let out a whimper as he felt his member had grown stiff from her kiss and closeness. He didn't know how to deal with such things happening with his body so often because of her, not that he minded too much. Crona sunk his body back into the couch, his bed since he had moved in with Maka and Soul. He hugged his pillow, ignoring his urges and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun shone into the apartment, bathing it with pure light. Crona fluttered his eyes open, snuggling into his pillow and blanket wishing to sleep a bit more to dream of his lovely angel. He sat up suddenly throwing his blanket off as he realized that while a dream was nice, he could see and touch the real one if he awoke.<p>

Crona knocked at Soul's door to retrieve his clothing. Soul opened the door in his usual sleepwear of boxers. Crona glanced at the floor nervously gripping at his right arm, jealous of how Soul could look so buff and manly compared to his frail looking and lanky frame. "Good morning Crona, I hear today is a big day for you and Maka," Soul grinned with his sharp teeth, moving out of the way to let Crona in.

"Y-yes, that's correct. It's our one year anniversary," Crona said as he gazed happily down at the floor. Crona opened the dresser in which contained his clothing. A year ago he wouldn't have imagined wearing things like boxers, much less pants. But he has grown a steady collection of them from shopping with Maka, and has now gotten used to the constricted feeling he once felt with them. "What should I wear for today?" he muttered.

He felt Ragnarok form on his back. "Why does it matter, you're an ugly fuck either way," Ragnarok stated as he tugged at his meister's ears. "Ow, ow! Why can't you ever just say good morning?" Crona whimpered, his ears burning with pain.

Soul stood next to Crona and peeked into the drawer. "Why don't you wear this?" he said as he pulled out a pair of black and gray plaid skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, and a black buttoned vest. He placed them in Crona's arms and pondered a moment. As he figured what he was thinking he went into his closet and pulled out a matching plaid cabbie hat and a white belt that had two silver chains attached to the side. "There, you oughta look cool in that," Soul said with a sense of pride.

Crona blushed lightly. "Thank you Soul," he said quietly.

Soul grinned. "No problem, you need to look sharp for your girl," he tousled Crona's hair and left the room for Crona to change. Crona held onto the clothes and sat still. Ragnarok drummed his fingers on his meister's head.

"What are you doing Crona?" Ragnarok yawned as he rested himself on Crona's plush hair.

Crona shuddered a bit, and he looked up at his partner, tears crawling down his cheeks. "I-I was just thinking, about all that's happened since I've moved in here. Maka… Soul… everyone has been so nice to me. It's made me happy. But do I really deserve it Ragnarok?" Everything he's done in his past, what he's done to Soul, Maka, to everyone at the DWMA. Those thoughts always crawled from the recesses of his mind, why did they forgive him?

Ragnarok propelled himself forward and stared at Crona upside down. "No, you don't deserve it, you whiny bitch. Not being grateful for what all those dimwits have done for you!" He bonked Crona's head with his fist. "You're a real idiot Crona, you finally get something good in life and you still mope."

Crona smiled as his weapon partner disappeared into his back giving him his privacy to change. _I have so many people that care about me… Especially Maka. _He cheerfully hummed as he put on the clothes Soul had chosen for him. He looked in the mirror and didn't believe it was him, he looked as cool as Soul always did. Ragnarok popped out again seeing that Crona was finished changing. "You don't look half bad… still a pussy for caring about your looks though, Crona. What happened to just wearing your pansy dress all the time and not caring about your dumb looks? That fat cow's changed you a lot."

A small smile crept onto Crona's lips. He knew that Ragnarok was trying to be nice in his weird way, and Maka has made him do crazy things. But now that he had her, he wanted to keep her forever. He may have been insane before her, but he felt a different kind of crazy now when he was with her

He left Soul's room. Soul was in the kitchen clanging some pans as he cooked some breakfast. He looked up at Crona. "Looking sharp there, Crona," he said as he placed a plate of hearty eggs and bacon in front of Crona. "Eat up, I'm sure you'll need you're energy for today," Soul winked, "Would you like orange juice or coffee?"

Crona pondered for a moment. "O-orange juice," he decided, his heart was already racing from the thought of today and he didn't want coffee to make it go any faster.

Soul poured him a cup and dug into his own food. Crona scarfed down his food, ever since he's moved in with them he's enjoyed the food made for him. It certainly wasn't like in his past, where no food was available to him. He looked around and didn't see Maka anywhere. "Soul? Has Maka come out yet?"

Soul looked up from his plate. "Yeah, she said she was going to shop with Liz and Tsubaki, Blair went with her."

"Oh, for what?" Crona wondered. He had looked forward to seeing her right away and spending the day with her.

Soul grinned widely, "I hear it's a special surprise for you tonight."

Crona's eyes widened. "A surprise! Like a present? Sh-shouldn't I get her one too then?" he fretted.

"You typically do on your anniversary," Soul leaned back in his chair. "I could help you shop if you want."

Crona looked at him his eyes shining with appreciation. "That would be great Soul!"

"Yeah, no problem, let me just get dressed quickly and we'll head out." Soul left to his room.

_I wonder what Maka is getting me. And what did she mean we'd do something people who love each other do? Maybe Soul will know, I'll ask him while we find her a gift… WHAT SHOULD I GET MAKA? _Crona groaned, why were relationships so hard to deal with?

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading my very first attempt at fanfiction. This is the first chapter of An Angel's Touch, and the story is a gift for BosBaBe, and all other CroMa lovers out there! There will be more, a whole plot came from just wanting to write a lemon for BosBaBe, I hope you don't mind all the fluff that builds up to it.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Murphy's Law Couldn't Be More Wrong

The group of giggling girls entered Death City Mall through it's automatic sliding doors. Liz and Tsubaki looked to the small blonde meister as they studied her from head to toe as Blair led them through the brightly lit and glittering mall.

"What do you think, Tsubaki? Should we get something more dangerous for her? Something revealing and enticing that he wouldn't be able to control himself?" Liz discussed twirling around Maka, a finger gently poised on her devilish smile.

Tsubaki let her mind wander on the thought. "I think he would die before they even got to the main event! I think we should dress her in something, more… innocent."

Maka didn't hear a word they said as they discussed the various outfits she would try on soon. She was lost in thought, she felt a tinge of guilt for leaving this morning without even saying one word to Crona. She could imagine his body droop as Soul tells him the news. Though, she knew she'd see him again soon, this was just something that needed to be done to make tonight even more special. If she was going to give him a gift, she'd have to wrap it nicely after all.

A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she thought of this morning. She wrapped her arms around her remembering the warm feeling she felt. "Crona…" she let out softly as she awoke that morning. "I'm glad to see your up, nya!" It was Blair who had greeted her in response much to her dismay, having caused her to tumble out of her bed. "I see you're excited for your big night!" Blair had said as she popped her head from over the bed staring at the blonde who rubbed her head from the not so pleasant wake up call. She was excited, scared as well, but mostly she was happy. This was something that would tie her with Crona on a much more meaningful way. She would entrust in him the most precious thing she held dear because he was just as precious to her.

Maka broke from her thoughts as she crashed into Blair's backside. "Here we are!" Blair let out with a happy singsong voice as they stopped in front of Deathly Temptations. Liz and Tsubaki each grabbed onto a respective arm of Maka and led her in.

"I-I don't know if I want to do this anymore!" Maka said as she waved her hands in front of her as if it would stop them from going in. The store was filled with mannequins displaying various lingerie, panties and bras. It suddenly reminded Maka that she was going to wear one of these things in front of him and a blush formed across her face.

"Why not? You need to dress up cutely so he has something to unwrap!" Blair said seductively as she traced a finger up Maka's chin. "Now, let's see, something more baby doll would look cute on you!" she said excitedly as she gracefully skipped to the section containing pastel colored frilly garments. Liz and Tsubaki followed her, going into different racks and choosing out numerous amounts of lacy clothing.

Maka stood by as she looked at them get all excited and talk about the different styles that would look good on her. She wandered a bit staring at the clothing with curious eyes. _How are you even suppose to put this on? _She held up one that seemed composed of nothing but red string, her eyes in shock that someone would wear such a thing. _You might as well be naked and not even bother with putting this on. _She placed it back on the rack and went back to the others to see if they had any success finding something for her.

She found the three huddled together giggling. "Did you guys find something?" Maka questioned wary of their actions.

Tsubaki turned towards Maka with a comforting smile. She placed a hand on Maka's shoulder, leaning herself to be near Maka's ear. "I think you'll like this one."

Liz and Blair pulled away from each, proudly spreading their arms as they held their finding. "TA-DAA!" they both exclaimed.

Maka stared at their choice. It was a simple and cute pale pink baby doll negligee that split in the front with matching panties and bra, adorned with little soft yellow bows. Maka stood there with an unreadable expression, the three girls looked at her cocking their heads questioningly. She lowered her head, Tsubaki felt her tremble in her hold. Slowly Maka looked back up again, a smile at her lips and giggles let loose. "It's… perfect!" she exclaimed before pulling the three into a hug. At least with this she'd be comfortable, and hopefully Crona would like it and not be overwhelmed unlike the other garments she saw.

* * *

><p>Crona sat down on the ledge of the fountain in Death City Mall humming quietly. Soul sat next to him, slumping slightly. They had been at the mall for half an hour and no luck in finding Maka a gift. Everywhere they went Crona would grasp at something to want to give to Maka, but ultimately rejecting it before they left the store saying that she deserved better directing a sad look at Soul.<p>

Soul let out a sigh. "Come on, Crona. She'll love anything you get her."

Crona turned his attention to Soul, his humming stopped. His body drooped as he looked down at his shoes and bit his lip. "I know. I'm sorry, Soul. I just really don't want to mess this up. This is just such a special day, and I just want it to be perfect."

A toothy grin spread on Soul's face. He patted Crona on his back in comfort. "I understand. But really, that is the least of your worries tonight."

Crona looked up at him with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean? I have to get her something, and it has to be perfect. I thought the purpose of today is to show your love through some meaningful gift, that's how I've seen in those movies."

"You really should stop watching chick flicks," Soul laughed. He then drew his face near Crona's. Crona let out a small yelp as he jumped back a bit. "Actually, most of those have something else Crona? Don't you know what else they talk about in those films usually?"

Pink locks of Crona's hair swayed as he shook his head. He gulped still shocked at Soul's closeness. "Th-they talk about love, and finding their perfect man, and complain about their problems."

Soul backed away from Crona with another sigh. "There's something else, Crona. Within all that love talk, women want… something. Do you know what I mean?" He glanced at the demon swordsman, who was twiddling his thumbs together as he thought.

Crona shook his head once again. "I'm sorry Soul, I really don't know what you're talking about." Soul stared at the innocence that Crona emanated.

_This is going to be tougher than I thought… _Soul rubbed the back of his head giving a shaky smile to Crona. "Well then, I mean, haven't you had thoughts of being with Maka. More than you are right now, like doesn't she make you want to do things…" Soul saw confusion cloud over Crona's features, "Okay we're men here, right? Doesn't she give you a certain feeling down there?" Soul gestured around his crotch area.

One of Crona's eyebrows raised questioningly before shifting his gaze from left to right, anywhere that wasn't where Soul was pointing. "Is that appropriate to do in the mall?" he whispered towards Soul.

A familiar sound of Ragnarok popping from Crona's back echoed through the large dome they sat under. He bopped his meister on the head knocking his hat off. Crona fumbled with it, barely catching it before it fell into the fountain. "Quit playing innocent Crona! He wants to know if you've thought of fucking the ugly cow!" Ragnarok turned his enormous eyes to Soul, "And yes, he does. Every freaking night! Have you ever tried to live inside this guy while his hormones act up?" He held Soul's face in his enormous gloved hands. "I've seen things, man, bad thiiings."

Ignoring Ragnarok, Soul turned his attention to Crona who was blushing profusely, wringing his cabbie hat in his hands. "So you do know what sex is!"

Crona's eyes widened slowly as it all settled in, then he attempted to attack Ragnarok. Ragnarok gleefully giggled as his meister failed at reaching him with his flailing fists. "Why did you tell Soul? Now he's going to tell Maka and Maka will be mad at me for thinking of her like that!" Crona lowered his hands clenching them in his lap.

"Shut up, you think cool boy doesn't jack off to girls?" Ragnarok said as he pulled at Crona's ears, making Crona wince in pain. Soul glared at the demon blood until Ragnarok blew a raspberry and disappeared into Crona's back.

Soul teasingly poked Crona's cheek. "It is normal though, Crona, to have those thoughts. Especially for someone you've been dating for a year now. I mean, haven't you guys done anything besides make out?" Crona's lingering blush brightened again. He muttered something that Soul didn't catch. "What was that?"

Crona bit his lip. "I-I've touched her br-breast before," he said a bit above a whisper. He looked at Soul with shock and started flailing his arms. "B-but I didn't mean too! It was an accident!"

Soul laughed loudly, slapping his knee from not being able to breathe. "Come on, Crona! It's not a bad thing," he finally said as he brushed off tears from his eyes. "Man, grope her, show her you want her. Anyway, tonight you'll be allowed to do a lot with her," Soul smirked.

A gasp escaped Crona's mouth. "What, what do you mean by that? Do you mean… Maka, Maka wants to do those sorts of things with me!" His voice pitched. He wrapped his arms around his knees and began rocking back and forth, wringing his hat harder than before.

Soul patted Crona's back with a smile. "Yeah she does! Why wouldn't she? Geez, you act like you're unfuckable beyond belief. Look at you now. Not saying that robe didn't look good on you, but this way you look like a cool guy." Soul grabbed the hat from Crona's hands and placed it back on top of his pink haired top. Crona uncurled himself and gave him a small smile.

"It's, it's not that really. I mean, I don't understand why Maka would want to be with me. She's so kind, and sweet, and pretty. She's perfect, and I'm… I'm someone who couldn't deal with the slightest of things before meeting her." Crona's mind was elsewhere as held his right arm, he held himself contently. "I would never be here right now. I wouldn't have friends like you. I'd still be under the influence of…" Crona gulped, "of Medusa. I'd have been a lost soul and become a kishin like she had planned and never have known everything I knew now. How it feels to actually care about someone." He looked at Soul who had placed a hand on his shoulder. Crona's eyes widened a bit. "She really wants to do that with me. I-I don't want to mess up! I'm going to fuck it up, I know I will!" Crona panicked.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, it's natural, just do what your body tells you to do," Soul chuckled. "Anyway, now that you know, you have time to prepare yourself for when you become a man."

"I thought I was a man already," Crona muttered innocently.

Soul pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a figure of speech… How about we continue to look for a gift for Maka?"

Crona nodded, still shaken from the information but determined to get Maka a gift. He stood up but his shoulders drooped quickly. "S-Soul, I don't know where to look."

Soul surveyed the area and saw a pet store. "Hey, why don't you look in there? Maybe you can get a "love child" for the two of you," he said as he pushed Crona towards the store, "I'll go get us some ice cream while you look around." Crona hesitantly stepped into the store as Soul left him behind. Soul heard him whimper something about how the puppies looked cute.

* * *

><p>Maka had finished putting on different lingerie, the latest was a darker motif made of shiny black latex. She huffed as she opened the door of the changing room for the others to see. Even though she had her heart set on the first one she saw, they weren't going to let her get away from Maka dress up. "Okay, this one does not suit me at all," she said as she stepped out from the changing room.<p>

"You got that right! Damn, are you trying to kill the kid!" Maka froze. It wasn't the voice of Tsubaki, Liz or Blair she heard. She looked up mortified as she saw in front of her was her weapon partner Soul. "Hey there flat chest. I hope you aren't getting that one. You look like a dominatrix." Soul grinned as he leaned up against a post. "Of course I'm sure he'd submit to you."

"What the heck are you doing here Soul! Quit being such a perv!" Maka screeched as she smacked Soul across the face while trying to cover herself.

"Hey! I'm not the one dressed like… that in the middle of the store," Soul argued rubbing his cheek. "Anyway, I told Crona about what he has to look forward to, he seems nervous if not a bit excited." He quickly glanced at Maka. "Of course I didn't tell him what kinky things you were into…"

"Shut up! I'm not getting this one," she retreated to the changing room and put back on her light blue tank top and yellow tartan skirt before coming out to face Soul again. "I already have one chosen, it was all Blair's idea to try on… that," she said as she grimaced at the discarded lingerie in the changing room. "So… you told him. Was it that obvious to you and everyone else?" she asked sheeply.

Soul rolled his eyes at her in disbelief. "Yeah, just a bit… Why else would you go lingerie shopping for on your anniversary?"

Maka bit her lip blushing furiously, she didn't think it was that obvious. "He didn't seem… upset about it right?" Her green eyes turned downcast as the realization that Crona may not want to have sex with her hit.

Soul sighed lowering his head and shaking it slowly from side to side. "You're both the same. Yeah, he wants you. But he's just nervous that he won't be able to rise to the challenge in pleasing you."

"It'd be both our first time. I don't have anything to compare to. What if I can't please _him_?" she worried letting out an exasperated sigh as shrunk into herself.

"You think you won't be able to please the guy who gets boners from just hugging you?" Soul asked rhetorically, Maka threw an evil glare at him. "Seriously though, your flat chest is more than enough for him."

Maka slumped against the adjacent flat of the post next to Soul. "Thanks Soul, that's really helpful."

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Quit moping. Man, you _do _need to get laid," he said as he straightened himself up from his leaning position. "Anyway, he knows now. I'm just letting you know to go gentle on the guy."

"Because I was just going to rape him, huh?" Maka rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Soul said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. As he was about to turn to leave they both heard the click of a changing room door. Blair stepped out in her own choice of lingerie, one that reminded Maka of the string looking one she saw earlier. She immediately lit up at seeing Soul. "Soul!" she exclaimed as she headed to attack Soul with a hug. "Not cool…" Soul said under his breath as he held his nose from a sudden nosebleed. "Bye Maka!" he yelled as he sprinted out the store. Blair strutted to a stop and looked back at Maka. "Why doesn't Soul want to play with me?" Blair pouted.

Maka shrugged. "Anyway, let's just get out of here," she stated as she grabbed her choice and finding Liz and Tsubaki searching through a panty sale.

* * *

><p>Soul calmly walked back to the store he left Crona in, two ice cream cones in hand. As he walked into the store he found Crona surrounded by a numerous amount of puppies. "Eh, Crona?"<p>

"Look Soul! Look at all these puppies!" Crona gleamed as he held out a small chocolate lab to Soul. "There's thirty of them, do you think Maka would like thirty puppies?" Crona looked overjoyed as the puppies crawled all around him and in and out of his vest as they attempted to lick his face with much success. Crona let out tiny giggles while holding up various puppies up to his face and rubbing noses with them.

Soul closed his eyes and slumped a bit, a smile plastered on his face. "Yeah, I think she'd like them, but we don't have enough in our budget for thirty puppies." Crona looked at him with sad eyes and let out a small whimper, the puppies followed his action. "That's not fair… Come on Crona, I'm sure we can find Maka a gift just as good as thirty puppies."

Crona stood up from the pile of puppies, still holding one in his arms. "O-okay," he said glumly as he cuddled into the one he had in is hand and placed it back down with the others. He took the ice cream cone from Soul. "Thank you. For everything Soul," he smiled at the albino.

"No problem," Soul grinned, holding his fist out. Crona shyly pressed his fist against Soul's. The two young men ventured around the mall in search of Maka's gift.


	3. Finding Proof of Heaven

The street was lined with aging trees that let delicate sunlight patch the ground through the dying leaves that have yet to fall. Crona sighed happily as he took in the scent and sight of it. He had finally found something that he felt Maka would love, at least that's what he hoped. He couldn't quite decide on what to give her at first, but considering it was for his beloved Maka he went ahead and bought both items he desperately wanted to give her. Soul said he'd take care of one of the gifts he bought Maka until he was ready to give it to her. He nervously thumbed the other gift in his pocket.

The young pink haired lover ambled through the arched gateway of a small park just outside of Death City's limits. The cobbled path he took lead him up a grassy hill where a fiery red maple tree stood in stark contrast with the light blue of the midday sky. As he reached closer to the maple tree he spotted golden strands that seemed a sweeter color than any syrup the tree could ever hope to produce. Her tank top matched with the clear sky and her tartan skirt the same as the yellows of the brilliant sun and blazing leaves that scattered the ground below her. All of this was outshone by her scintillating smile as she eagerly waved her arm at him.

A shy smile reached his lips as he saw her for the first time that day. Overwhelmed he sprinted up the rest of the path and through the grass to where she stood, and with a small oomph collapsed into her body wrapping his arms around her waist. Maka tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as she regained her breath. "Happy anniversary, Crona," she greeted joyously.

Crona hesitantly pulled away from her, but Maka held onto his hands. A pink tinge smoldering on his cheeks from the sudden outburst he just had. "H-happy anniversary, Maka," he responded demurely, his head hung looking towards the ground from embarrassment but his placid grey eyes stayed connected with her illuminating harlequin eyes. "You look… beautiful," he complimented softly. She always looked beautiful to him, everyday he was in awe of her beauty that radiated from the inside out. Sometimes he swore he saw her glow with a shining pure light.

Maka took a step back away from him and studied his wardrobe. She remembered purchasing the white button down shirt with black button vest and grey plaid pants, but she didn't recall the matching plaid cabbie hat and white belt with small chains. Had Soul helped Crona? She would have to thank him later. A coy smile was on her lips as she ruffled the hair behind his ears. "Thank you, but you look pretty handsome yourself today," she winked. His blush darkened accompanied with a sweet closed smile. She led him on to the checkered blanket she had set up for their picnic.

Crona hugged his knees leaning against the trunk of the tree. He eagerly eyed the picnic basket as Maka pulled out a glass casserole dish. "I hope this is okay," she bit her thumbnail as she pulled off the aluminum foil that covered the dish. Steam swirled toward the cool air momentarily creating delicate designs in Crona's vision, soon revealed was the top melted cheese layer of a lasagna. Crona's mouth watered as the garlic scent piqued his sense of smell.

His stormy eyes darted towards Maka's anxious face to the dish and back to her. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble," he said quietly, though his eyes shone with eagerness. Maka was always making food for him and Soul. Soul had said that her dinners have gotten a lot better since Crona arrived. He wondered if she was getting tips from Tsubaki as Ragnarok seemed to have struck a chord with Maka when they started dating, saying Tsubaki made better food. Crona had to disagree with that statement, everything Maka cooked tasted like heaven to him.

"It was no problem at all!" she laughed rubbing the back of her neck and waving a hand with her other arm. She portioned out thick slices onto plates with forks and handed Crona one of them. He let go of his legs and placed the plate on his lap. Maka settled herself next to him after pouring out ice cold lemonade for the both of them. Crona immediately reached for the lemonade and took a big gulp. The cold liquid rushed down his throat cooling a fire he had not known was there until now. He sighed deeply after finishing the drink and he set his next attack for the steamy lasagna.

As soon as Crona lifted his fork he felt the peculiar sensation on his back to which he's become accustomed to. A quick dash of black and white blurred and Crona stared at his now empty plate. "Now that was delicious, you're getting better cow!" Ragnarok chuckled as he pelted his meister's head with noogies. Maka scolded at the black blood demon, but soon noticed Crona not taking his usual reaction to Ragnarok's bullying. He sat completely still, his eyes shrouded by his pink fringe. His fists clenched at his sides. "Eh, Crona? What's gotten into you pansy?" Ragnarok poked Crona's skull harshly as he leaned forward towards the meister's face.

A small tremor went down from his head down to his shoulders. Ragnarok didn't see the clenched fist as it hit him hard under his chin. "What the fuck was that for?" He screeched as soon as the stars dissipated from his vision.

"First," Crona held up a finger, still looking down and eyes shrouded, "You had no right to eat that. That was mine. Maka made it for me. Second, today is special day for the two of us," he gestured his hand between him and Maka, "You should give us our privacy and not come out until tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" Crona now glared fiercely at his weapon partner.

Ragnarok's eyes widened a bit. "Since when did you decide to grow a set of balls?" Crona lifted his arm, fist clenched, making the black blood rush back into his body. Crona gritted his teeth, than looked back at his bare plate. A small pout replaced his previous anger. "I-I'm sorry Maka," he buried his face in his lap. He was sorry for his quarrel with Ragnarok and losing his temper, but he was more sorry that he didn't even get a chance to try Maka's food that she worked so hard to make for him.

Maka tenderly touched his cheek gaining his attention. "Here, have a bite," she smiled as she held her fork with a piece of her lasagna to him. He tentatively took the morsel into his mouth. Maka's was pleased as Crona's eyes softly fluttered closed and a satisfied smile spread on his lips. She kneeled towards him and gave him another bite which he accepted gladly one after another until her plate matched his.

Crona's stared at Maka with a small pout as she put the plates away into the basket. "You didn't even get to eat some," he said solemnly.

Maka just smiled as she pulled out a container. "That's okay, I'm still full from breakfast, plus I had to sample the lasagna to make sure it tasted good enough, so don't worry." She popped the top of the container and set it between them. Crona looked curiously into it and saw the bright pink chunks of watermelon. He took a piece and popped it into his mouth, the watermelon juice filling his mouth quick and washing the garlic from his mouth. He noticed Maka contently eat them, her lips curled happily as she chewed. When she stopped chewing he grabbed another piece and his quivering arm brought it in front of her lips. She gasped slightly from shock when she opened her eyes, but then grinned as she wrapped her lips around the treat and brought it into her mouth. Crona snatched his hand back quickly as if it burned. Her lips had been so close to his skin, he hadn't thought he would feel that way from just feeding her. It wasn't normal was it? No, it couldn't be, his mind always did this with him, turning everything Maka does into something more. He shouldn't have taken something innocent and transformed it into something lewd. He shook as he clutched onto his knees, not daring to look at Maka.

The scythe meister studied her lover's actions, suddenly becoming confused by them. She crawled so that she was in front of him, and moved his arms away from his legs scooting herself into his lap. Crona's eyes were wide and his lips quivering as if he were scared. Maka wrapped his arms around her shoulders and offered him a piece of watermelon. She felt his body calm down and relax, and as he accepted her offering he turned his attention to her face and closed the gap between their lips. Maka's breath was taken away momentarily as she processed what he had done. She felt his lips pulse softly against hers and she returned the motion savoring his subtle movements.

Crona pulled away, his heavy lidded focus on her. He grasped onto her as she nestled into his chest. He couldn't care less if it was the sun warming his body or Maka's own heat against his. He lowered his head into the nook of her neck. She craned her neck and nuzzled into his arm. Crona's mind grew dizzy as his nostrils took in her gentle scent. His lips were a hair's-breadth away from coming in contact with her soft skin. Could she feel his heated breath? He tried not to think about it, he couldn't think about it. He was lost in his own needs. Lost to the idea of Maka wanting him. She did, right? The way she snuggled into him and her touch so light yet made his skin feel so sensitive. He found his hands brushing a pieces of loose hair away from her neck tracing across her shoulder and down her arms, his lips followed pursuit down her neck.

Crona's soft slow pecks made Maka quiver in his arms. Her body shuddered as his kisses deepened from her reaction. His hands maneuvered against her waist down to her hips and bringing them back up encouraging the soft gasps she made. All he could focus on was the heaven he found in Maka. Everything about her, everything she did, simply reminded him of his own personal angel. His life had truly started when he met her, when he found out that life was more than killing. More than being a puppet. More than the hell inside his head. There was a heaven, and he was living it right now. Kissing her supple skin with feverish desire, his love for her trying to escape with each touch, every contact against his skin as she writhed in pleasure. This was a part of his personal heaven.

His lips became deliberate as he gradually slowed the kisses along her neck. Maka's eyes fluttered open as she felt the last contact of his lips on her skin. He snuggled into her hair as he held her close, not wanting to lose the warm feeling he felt. He suddenly realized that it was too warm in one area, and his happy warm feeling was replaced rapidly with cold self-consciousness. He let go of Maka and pressed himself against the tree trying to create space between him and the person he so desired.

Maka was oblivious and snuggled back against his chest enjoying the feeling being in contact with him gave her, safe and warm like nothing could hurt her. That's when she felt something rigid poke the side of her stomach. Maka's face contorted as she wondered what it was. Maybe it was the chains of his belt, though they seemed to small for this. It couldn't be… Could she really make him have one of those? She sat up and tried to subtly glance to see if she was correct. Her face turned pink and she couldn't help to smile. He was blushing as well and immediately tried to cover the area containing his manhood by clutching his knees.

"That felt really nice Crona," she said softly, deciding to not embarrass him by letting him know she knew. Crona looked at her with now widened eyes. Did she feel the same as how he felt? He wouldn't know, it's not like she'd have any telltale signs like he did. But she looked so happy and relaxed, it made him happy to see her like that, to know that he caused her to feel like that.

When Crona felt that his body was now in his control, he helped Maka pack the last of the picnic items away. Crona reached for Maka's hand, Maka laced her fingers with his. They took a walk around the park, taking their time in each other's company before heading back home under the sleepy setting sun.

Reaching the apartment, they found the place isolated. They read a note from Soul that he left on the refrigerator saying that he was spending the night at Black*Star's. Crona frowned. Why wasn't he invited, he thought by now that he was good friend's with them, even though he didn't quite understand the fun in playing fighting games like they did. "Hey, I'm going to shower, okay?" Maka gave him a quick peck on his cheek before heading towards the bathroom. Crona touched his cheek smiling, maybe it was just because it was their anniversary Soul hadn't invited him. He just hoped his other gift was okay with him.

As soon as Maka finished and was in her room Crona gathered his sleepwear and went to take a shower himself. He couldn't help but relax knowing that the day was over, no matter how happy he was it was still stressful to think about. He finished his shower and went to the couch and set up for sleeping.

"C-crona? Can you come in here?" He heard Maka's voice come from her room.

"Yes, Maka?" he asked as he walked to her bedroom door. He wondered what happened to her. Was she hurt? Did he do something wrong? His gift! He almost forgot while being in her presence. He rushed back to get the small box from his pant pocket and came back to her bedroom door opening it.

**Author's Note:** I have to say I feel like I'm gaining my writing abilities again with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, I had so much fun this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	4. A Blissful Neurosis

**Hello! Sorry that I took so long to write this chapter, I'm just a procrastinator. (Who was busy doing other things, but I could've found time to do this earlier...) Forgive me? So this chapter is the reason this story is rated M, I hope you'll enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Crona cautiously opened the door, stepping in timidly with the box hidden behind his back. Maka sat in her bed in her sleepwear of a pajama tank top and boxer bottoms. She held her knees up to her chest looking worried. Crona took a small step forward contemplating when he should give her his gift. He noticed her downcast eyes which made a cold paralyzing feeling pour down his body. "What is it, Maka?" he asked.<p>

Maka looked up at him, her cheeks twitched as if wanting to smile, but it fell immediately with a sigh. She hadn't been able to go through with wearing the outfit she bought earlier today. She was starting to have doubts. Was it really what she wanted? Should she ask for anything more from her demure lover? He's changed a lot since they started dating, even more so from when they first met. But to push him into something like that? She shook her head slightly. She noticed him waiting for her to respond, his curious gaze focused on her.

"Why do you sleep out there in the living room?" she finally asked, looking away from his innocent eyes. He'd been living with her for over a year now, and he always insisted on sleeping on the couch. That would make her happy to have Crona by her side when she slept, something reassuring and intimate that her heart yearned to have with him.

Crona stared down at the floor, gripping and releasing the box like a stress toy. "I don't want to be anymore of a burden. I was only supposed to live here temporarily, remember? U-until I had enough money for a place of my own." He glanced at Maka blushing as he took notice of her slender smooth legs, making him quickly stare back down at the floor. "And I couldn't share a room with Soul, he likes his privacy."

"I know you have more than enough to move into your own place Crona," she stated as a fact. Crona felt his legs give in slightly, an eyebrow twitched nervously. How long did she know? Did she want him to move out? Is that was this was about? His thoughts became frantic, but her voice then came back into focus. "I'm happy that you stayed though," she fancifully murmured. She let go of her knees and toyed with her legs that had fallen asleep, enjoying the tingling sensation. He watched as she regained circulation in her legs, still taking notice on how well they looked and how lithe they moved even when they were slightly hindered. "But I really don't think you should've been sleeping out there."

"But there's no where else to… and I really don't mind. The couch is very comfortable and soft," he began making excuses. He hadn't wanted to accept Maka's offer when she said she could stay with her and Soul until he found a place. But the very idea of living under the same roof as Maka tempted him and he finally gave in. He was happy to be accepted in their home, as crazy as it was. It was a good feeling to think he belonged. It would've been too much to ask for anything else than a couch to sleep on, he wanted to interfere as little as possible in their daily lives. It was fun at first, but then he started to grow stronger feelings towards the meister. He had not wanted to interfere, and yet here he was. He clenched the box tightly. "Maka…" he whispered softly realizing now much he had interfered with her life. Tears began to form in his eyes stinging them like the realization that he had become a burden. He had gotten use to Maka, and had taken advantage of her emotions by going out with her. She didn't want this, did she? Had he been dreaming this whole time? That had to be it. He struggled to meet Maka's eyes, but he had to. He had to see what nightmare he landed himself in.

Maka just looked up to him, brimming from ear to ear. "I think that this is much more comfortable, don't you think?" she said as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Come next to me, Crona."

Crona choked back the surfacing tears and did as he was told. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to Maka, to feel loved by her, but his self pity that ate at his insides made him stay a distance away from her, wrapping his arms around his knees pressing them against his chest.

"Crona?" Maka said softly. He felt the bed shift as she moved across. Her arms wrapped around his waist. She nuzzled her chin in the nook of his neck. "I love you so much, I'm so happy that we've been together for a year." Maka felt him loosen his posture as she began to leave soft kisses against his neck.

"I-I'm happy too, Maka," he said with a slight gasp as she continued kissing his neck. Crona stared at his gift in his hand. "Maka, I have something for you." She stopped her kisses and looked over his shoulder at the box he held in the palm of his hand.

"You didn't have to get me anything Crona," she buried her face into his backside blushing. Crona faced her and handed the box to her shakily. She sat up straight and took it into her hand and popped it open, inside was a simple looking locket decorated with engraved flowers sprouting across the rim. She held it in her hands admiring it, and opened the inside finding one of the sides already had a picture in it, it was of her mother, one Crona received through Spirit. Maka's stared at the gift, her heart swelling and her eyes began to moisten. "Crona, this is... This is such a wonderful gift." She gave him a hug as she sniffled.

"Are you okay Maka?" he asked concerned, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Maka nodded, and pulled herself away from him to wipe away her tears. "And I know just what to put in the empty slot." She jumped off her bed and scavenged her drawers for a picture. She pulled out a photo triumphantly and took a pair of scissors and started to snip at the item she just found, placing it into the locket. After putting away the mess she went right back next to Crona. "See, perfect!" She opened the locket to him and revealed a picture of her giving a blushing Crona a kiss on his cheek a while back when they announced to the others that they were dating. "That way you'll also be right next to my heart when I wear it. Not that you aren't always there already." She smiled at him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She carefully laid the locket on her nightstand.

"I'm glad you like it, Maka," he smiled as well, happy that she liked her gift and happy that she thought of him to put into her locket. Maka brought him down with her on the bed, her hands feeling up and down his back.

"You're so tense Crona, I knew you sleeping on the couch was a bad idea," she said as she motioned to him to lay on his stomach. He obliged and felt her hands begin to massage his shoulders softly. She slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it up slightly to expose his back. She saw him quiver a bit from that, he hid his face in the pillows from suddenly becoing self conscious. His shoulders relaxed though as her fingers started nudging into his skin. As she moved down his back in small circles, she admired the developed muscle that hid under his slim, lanky form. Her throat grew dry as his body moved with her motions, her lips twitched with an urge to kiss his warm exposed back. Crona let out a soft murmur in content as she progressed, massaging down the curve of his spine and idling above his hips. Maka leaned forward onto his back, her body hovering above his. She glided back to his shoulders where she held on to keep her balance as she started to place soft slow kisses sporadically across his shoulders. Crona's breath hitched making an audible noise, encouraging Maka's touches. She enjoyed the little sounds he made as if it made him feel good. She wanted him to feel good, to feel safe with her and to feel loved by her. She trailed her kisses down his back, her fingers moving down in a sweeping, circling motion against his skin.

Crona shivered under her touches, but he felt so warm. How was that possible, though this wasn't the first time he's felt like this around Maka. He felt sleepy, yet energized. Numb and cold, yet sensitive and warm. Breathless and gasping with a symphony ready to sing out. He was a puddle under Maka's touches, her elegant fingers firmly sinking into him, her lush lips leaving a hot shadow of a trail in his mind's eye. His body was not of his own control, invisible strings of his desires drove his actions as he squirmed. Her lips drifted back up in a mass of smooches along his back, finding their way to his neck as she guided him to sit up.

Maka nestled her face on his neck, wisps of hair tickling his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nibbled at his neck, making him twitch with each suction. She ran her fingers through his hair, twirling and gently tugging at the strands near the base of his neck. Crona breathed in sharply then puffed out his breath, a numbing sensation took over his body.

Without thinking, his arms wrapped around and caught hold of Maka's hands pulling her over onto his lap. His eyes connected with hers. Her gaze seemed so focused on him, and yet they seemed so lost, just as he felt. Drowning in these emotions, it was different from drowning in cold dark Madness. This was safe and warm, everything was bright. She was the one shining down on him, creating this warmth that spread across like wings gently flapping. He swore he could feel brushes of feathers falling gracefully down on him. His angel. The one who saved him, the one he couldn't bare to look at because she was too pure to his sins. She was too pure, too pure for the shame of her skin as she peeled off her night shirt and Crona tugged at her shorts.

A throaty sigh left Crona's lips as he stared at Maka's exposed skin while she removed his own clothing. As she pulled off the shirt, his face transformed with heavy lidded eyes and lips quivered around his slightly gaping mouth. She placed her lips against his. He greedily pressed her against him, indulging in their kiss. Their chests pressed together as Crona hugged Maka's waist close to him. Their hearts beating fast thumping in one another's rib cage.

Maka guided his hands up her waist and back down in a petting motion. Crona caught on and began to run his hands throughout her body, feeling it's softness being hushed through his fingertips. Leading them up her waist, across her stomach, behind to her shoulders and down to the small of her back returning to the waist, leaving her in small content huffs. "Is this o-okay, Maka?" he asked, sincere in his ways, yet Maka detected something more in it. Something seductive and tender. His thumbs milled underneath her breasts, as if waiting.

She brought Crona's forehead to connect to hers, stroking the back of his head comfortingly. "Yes, of course," she breathed. Crona nodded as if in a daze and pressed his lips to hers, a shy tongue licked at her lips. She parted her lips slightly for him to enter and mingled her tongue with his as his sweet taste flooded in. His hand curved with her breast cupping it, circling around her nipples. His thumbs eager to toy with the sensitive area, massaging into them, and kneading them slightly as they hardened. Maka groaned into their kiss as he grasped her, her hips rotating against his stiffness.

Crona pulled away from their kiss, both panting in desire. He lifted her off and laid her onto the bed. He gave her another deep kiss as his fingers found their way up her smooth thigh.

Maka mewled as his fingers slid into the moist entrance between her legs. Crona looked up with his far off gaze. "I-is this okay?" he breathed, stopping his movements. "Y-yeah," she murmured. Crona nodded slightly and continued deeper into her and pulling out, a steady rhythm began lubricated by her moisture. He shuddered as he thought of being inside her, to feel the silky liquid enclose him. His lips clasped onto her neck and ran down kisses across her collarbone. Maka's hips jerked with his motions causing delicate grunts to pass her lips. Crona slid his fingers more rapidly, relishing in her pleasure. Crona sucked on her neck, leaving her feeling helpless.

Maka propped herself up a bit and took a hold of Crona's shoulders, bringing his fingers out of her. She squeezed his member gently and ran her grip along the shaft to the base. Crona shuddered and panted as she continued this motion, picking up speed. He attempted to kiss her lips, but only left light brushes, his knees buckling as she played with his susceptible areas. He managed to weave his arm around her and brought her closer to his body. Maka maneuvered his hardened member into her slick cavern.

He slowly pressed in, shuddering as her heat and wetness enveloped him. Maka cringed slightly eyes screwed shut causing him to stop momentarily before she nodded her head. He continued on, finding it difficult to control his actions as his hips thrust involuntarily. Maka moaned as her hips bucked against his, her arms hugging him and her legs tightening around his hips pushing him in deeper. Crona grasped onto her, increasing his speed, panting heavily against her as her moans escalated. He felt like he was being pushed to the brink, an ecstasy overwhelming him as he delved into her. Deeper he plunged into the euphoria, Maka gasping and panting loudly as a mind numbing sensation washed over her. She felt him twitch inside of her, Crona letting out a resonant gasp. Maka trembled and panted as she felt his liquid spill inside her.

Crona's arms buckled causing causing him to collapse lopsidedly as he removed himself. Maka snuggled next to him catching her breath, as was he. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, coddling her as he rested his head on her chest.

"I love you Crona," Maka whispered, still a bit breathless.

He rubbed his hand on her arm, his face blushing red after the event. "I love you too Maka. I love you so much, and I just want to be there for you always. I want to be with you no matter what."

Maka simpered happily, "We will, I promise." She grabbed around searching for their clothes, Crona released himself from her and found them. "Let's get some sleep, okay?" she grinned as he nuzzled back next to her after getting dressed. He simply nodded, his eyes too heavy to be held open. Maka let herself drift off as well, exhausted but exhilarated at the same time.

* * *

><p>Crona awoke in the early hours of the day where the moon still hung in the sky nodding off from time to time. He glanced at his one true love in the pale light as she snoozed happily. He stroked her cheek lightly, leaning in forward to give a shy kiss to his sleeping beauty. She stirred slightly, tightening her grip on him. He held her close to him smiling. "I love you Maka."<p>

A soft sound escaped her lips, he leaned in close to hear. "I love you too, Crona." she mumbled with a smile.

* * *

><p>Maka felt the warm sunlight pool into her room. She snuggled into her blankets contently, shifting about as her body told her it was time to get up, but no hurry. Her toes wiggled out from under the blankets, she giggled to herself as happy thoughts sifted through her head.<p>

Her eyes shot open as she felt something cold and wet come in contact with the soles of her feet. She flung the blanket off her to face the culprit. Her heart melted as a tiny Golden Retriever was picked up by Crona at the foot of her bed. "Good Morning Maka," he smiled sheepishly. Maka made her way next to him and peered into his arms where the tuft of gold hair nuzzled into.

"What's this Crona?" she asked, her voice pitching as she stared at the adorable antics of the Lab as it playfully tried to chomp at Crona's fingers.

"It's for you, well, for us, for our anniversary. I-I mean, he's our... pet now, like our... love child, as Soul said," Crona fumbled with his words, blushing furiously.

Maka leaned over and took the pup into her arms, giving Crona a peck on the lips. "I love him. Does he have a name yet?"

"N-no... I wanted you to be there to name him," he said, pressing his pointer fingers together in front of his nose anxiously.

"Hmm... what do you think of Simon?" She held the pup up in the air and nuzzled her nose against his. "Do you like that name, Simon? Huh?" The pup simply gave her a lick on the nose. She cuddled next to Crona allowing him to pet the pup.

"Yeah, I like that name," he gleamed at her. He watched as Maka played with Simon happily, and wouldn't want anything more than for her to never lose that smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, I conclude this fanfiction. It was really fun to write and I hope you had fun reading it! This was all to just take a break from the usual CroMa "will they, won't they" angst driven stories (which I love by the way!), because I think they deserve a happy ending or a happy story overall at least once, so I'm sorry if any of this seemed OOC, but I was just trying to write as if they had passed on and matured their feelings just a bit more. I'm not sure if I'll do another one, sort of want to try out some things, but I'm not sure. <strong>


End file.
